Boggy Wastes
Boggy Wastes, frequently shortened to BW, is a dungeon located in northeastern Archford. The dungeon has mainly Grass-, Poison-, and Ground-types. It has 48 Floors and a rest point after Floor 24 with a Kangaskhan Rock. Fog, rain, and rarely sun, are natural weather conditions here. The water located in the lower floors paralyzes Pokémon on contact, where as the water on the upper floors poisons Pokémon on contact. The Pokémon start off as first stage Pokémon, but slowly transition to mainly second stages. Attributes BoggyWastesScenery1.png|Floors 1-29 BoggyWastesScenery2.png|Floors 30-48 Floors 1-10 Low Floors have brown ground with little grass growing and some purple flowers around the floor. Also it has gray rock walls and green numbing water that will paralyze Pokémon that cross over it. Floors 11-24 The mid floors are like previous, but the darkness increases, and fog begins to be more common. Boggy Tunnel After the first boss after Floor 24, there is a rest point with a Kangaskhan Rock for storing and withdrawing items. Floors 25-29 Vision is reduced more. Floors 30-48 The scenery changes, with increasing darkness. Water now poisons Pokémon that cross over it. On Floor 30 is a Sealed Chamber with a Glittery Box that can contain a Pink Silk. Bosses Arbok and Ekans There are two sets of bosses found in Boggy Wastes. The first is an Arbok and 2 Ekans as minions. They are located after Floor 24 of the dungeon. No items are dropped upon defeating them. Before Fighting: *''Arbok'': HEY?! YOU! *''Ekans'': What in the world do you think you are DOING in our domain?! *''Arbok'': You DARE to disturb us?! Hssss... *''Ekans'': Depart! NOW! *''Arbok'': No way! I'm afraid it's too late. *''Arbok'': There's NO turning back now! Hsss... *''Ekans'': Yerk! *''Arbok'': Let's show you what it means to mess with snakes! Hsss.... *''Ekans'': H-here we come! After Defeating: *''Arbok'': Ugh... *''Ekans'': EEK! What ssshould we do now, bossss?? I ssay we get outta here before we lose our tailss! *''Arbok:'' What, are you two waiting for it to happen? I'm outta here!! *''Ekans'': Hey! Wait for me! Swalot and Muk The second boss is located at the end of the dungeon. The boss is Swalot and Muk with 3 followers of their respective pre-evolution. No items are dropped upon defeating them. Before Fighting: *''Swalot'': Oooh! What is that?! *''Muk'': MUAHAHA!! We have GOT ourselves some VISITORS! *''Swalot'': Yeeeh! Can we eat 'em? *''Muk'': HAH! EAT?! *''Muk'': HAHAHAHA!!! *''Grimer'': Hehehehe!!! *''Swalot'': Yesh, eat! What's so funny?! I feel hungry... *''Gulpin'': Yaaawn... *''Muk'': Is that HOW you treat our valuable VISITORS, Swalot?! *''Swalot'': ...Huh?! *''Muk'': I'm gonna show YOU how to treat your VISITORS in the right way! *''Muk'': Hey YOU! Come a little closer! *''Muk'': GRRRRAH!!! I can't resist anymore... I AM hungry! *''Swalot'': Yeeeh! So we are still going to eat them!! *''Everyone'': IT'S FOOD TIME!!! After Defeating: *''Swalot'': ...Oooohhh... *''Muk'': ...UUUrghhh. *''Swalot'': ...The food... The food... *''Swalot'': ....The food... *''Muk'': ...WHAT? Spit it out! *''Swalot'': ...Is strooooong!!! *''Muk'': ...So? *''Swalot'': ...Let's ruuuuun!!! The Boggy Sanctuary After completing the dungeon there is a final room with a paradise theme. The first time you arrive here, Ra'akuma, the Elder Vaporeon, greets you with surprise and thanks you for warding off the troublesome Pokémon before they could ruin the sanctuary. *''Ra'akuma'': By the stars... You did it... I - I am impressed, outsider *''Ra'akuma'': You drove off the curse of the bog! Perhaps your kind aren't all alike afterall... *''Ra'akuma'': I... Must apologize for our first encounter with eachother, outsider. You must understand that my people have gone through troubling times since yours have arrived on these isles... *''Ra'akuma'': Come. Allow me to show you the sanctuary. *''Ra'akuma'': Excuse my emotional state, outsider. I have not seen the bog for what it used to be in many moons... My kin and I would travel here often just to witness it's beauty... *''Ra'akuma'': Before your people came to this land, the bog was a place filled with life... This was it's heart. *''Ra'akuma'': I am grateful that you stopped the blighted ones from destroying this land... But I am certain that is the last we will see of them. However, they will think twice before they curse this sanctuary... Thank you, outsider. *''Ra'akuma'': I am grateful for what you have done... Meet me at my establishment at the Southeastern Village and I shall reward you with my knowledge of my people. *''Ra'akuma'': I am really glad the disturbances in the bog have been dealt with... Farewell for now, outsider. End Box There is a single Deluxe Box found here which can give the following items: *Poison Barb *Big Nugget *Nugget *TM Sludge Bomb *TM Solar Beam *TM Toxic Secret Room Secret Rooms appear starting from Floor 25 and have 4 boxes. The switches located in the Secret Room are used to open the doors to get the Deluxe Boxes. There are 2 hidden Deluxe Boxes at the bottom-right and bottom-left corners. The following items can be obtained from the Deluxe Boxes: *Restore Power *Revival Herb *Pure Seed *Vanish Seed *Nugget *TM Dig *TM Poison Jab *TM Sludge Bomb *TM Toxic Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable, please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Many items can be found sticky and Grimy Food is more common than apples Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floors 16, 24, and 32. Mystery Eggs Mystery Eggs in appear starting on Floor 25. Dungeon Objective By completing this dungeon the player can later talk to the Mayor and obtain the Aquatic Key. This key is needed to enter the dungeon Murky Trench and obtain HM Dive. You can find the Mayor near the entrance of Murky Trench, which is located far south, on a separate island across the ocean in Archford. Dusts are common here, and this is the only place where Mudkip or Foongus is obtainable at. Trivia *This dungeon used to look differently until the Muk and Gulpin overtook it. **This is a play on how pollution destroys beautiful places. **This can also be seen as a reference to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky's dungeon Sky Peak; where Muk and Grimer had taken over, polluting and destroying the original beauty it had. *The Gulpin and Muk are classified in the same manner as players. **"Malihini" are the term used for outsiders. Category:PMU 7 Category:Dungeons Category:Archford Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Archford Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons Category:Interior Dungeons